Two Degrees of Separation
Two Degrees of Separation is the twelfth and final contract for the Chinese and the third offered by them in the fourth and last quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview E-mail Message This guy had better be forthcoming with the card location--the Queen of Spades is one of the last keys to Song. --- Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Find community leader 1a. Death of community leader prior to contact will result in contract cancellation 2. Verify the Queen of Spades Bounty Value: $350,000 alive/$175,000 dead Supplies & Support Given *''BJ 2020 delivery - $9060'' *''Artillery Strike - $40,000'' *''Artillery Barrage - $80,000'' *''Artillery Bombardment - $120,000'' *''[[Fuel Air Bomb - $160,000'' *''Chinese Supply Drop - $4800'' *''Heavy Weapons Drop - $6800'' The Contract The Queen of Spades will be found in Unsan Village after you talk to the Village Elder at the Temple. As soon as you talk to him, the North Korean forces will attack. Despite the situation, the Queen can be captured alive. The Elder is found in a Temple on the north mount of an Island east of the Village proper. He is at the back of the temple. You can see him easily if you approach by air. Before approaching the Elder, call in for some weapons and ammo. A few Heavy Weapons drops, Medical drop and Vehicle Support drop are nice to have. You can have them dropped near the large secondary building on the island. The SMAW is a must-have and an LMG is a nice secondary. When fighting begins, 3 BMPs will spawn (2 below the temple steps and one blocking the bridge), a Control Vehicle well behind the 2 BMPs, near the edge of the island, an SA-8 Anti-Air in front of a large building on the eastern end of the island, and an Mi-35 Gunship will begin attacking the Temple. The Mi-35 may destroy the building if the Chinese forces can't shoot it down with MANPADS. The Village sprouts a second Control Vehicle (south of the road that runs between the bridge and the Village entrance), 2 more BMPs, 2 SA-8s (one below the northern highland and one on the plateau itself) and a T-62 at the approach to the plateau where the Queen appears. Two T-62s and a BMP will stream into the Village from the entrance. You can use a helo for this if you plan ahead. Do not place it in the Village proper, because DPRK troops will steal it and use it against you. It also cannot be parked near the Temple, or it will be destroyed. When you arrive at the Village, head to a point on the edge of the island that is due south of the secondary building. For some reason, nothing ever happens to it while parked there. As soon as shooting starts, head to the west edge of the temple wall. Use an SMAW to take out the 2 SA-8s. Then, head to the east side and then jump over the south wall and slide down the mount. If you have more missiles, start firing at BMPs, Control Vehicles and the SA-8 on the island. Alternately, use C4 to take out the SA-8 and Control Vehicle. Once the SA-8s are knocked out, use your helo to deal with the remaining tanks and BMPs in the Village. You should have either the Ka-50 or Mi-35. Remember, 2 missiles for a T-62 and one for a BMP/Control Vehicle. An Mi-35 will have just enough missiles. The Ka-50 should have 4-5 left. If you have the Ka-50, be careful with your gunfire in the Village proper as civilians are present. If you have the Portable Airstrike, do not use this on targets in the Village proper. There are at least 6 civilians and collateral damage is likely to occur. Transcript to be completed Category:Mercenaries Category:Contracts Category:People's Liberation Army